Oranges to Oranges
by M14Mouse
Summary: In all honesty, Yu didn't have much to go on. Just a name. He has gone on a lot less. He was going to try to find her anyway. Rei would have wanted it that way. Sequel to Apples to Apples


Oranges to Oranges

By: M14Mouse

Summary: In all honesty, he didn't have much to go on. Just a name. He has gone on a lot less. Sequel to Apples to Apples

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

It took Yu quite a few months to find her.

When he started this search, he wasn't quite sure if he could find her. He worked at the hospital. The staff knew him. He could ask general questions from the staff. He started there. The problem was that…he only had a name.

Yuki.

It was a common enough name. He didn't have a last name either. Yuikiko and Chie gave him a general timeline when the clock tower was tore down. There were other problems that came up. Did Rei die before or after the clock tower was tore down? Another thing came up that he didn't expect was there were two hospitals at the time. They merged at one point. Through his investigation, he found out that files were lost during the transition.

There were the only two Yuki that he found during his search. They were definitely not the Yuki that he was looking for. One was 68 and the other was 90. He seriously doubted that Rei and Yuki shared a room.

There could have been other possibilities as well.

She could have moved away, passed away, or changed her name. Numerous things could have happened all of those years ago.

Naoto would have been proud. Instead of giving up, he turned his attention to the school records.

That really didn't turn out as hard as he thought it was going to be.

He didn't know if he should be afraid that it was that easy or greatly amused.

He did turn up a last name.

Yuki Fujita

It wouldn't be impossible to find her but it was the one of the most common last name in Japan. He didn't give up.

He found out that she moved during her second year. He got a glimmer of the girl that Yuki grew up to be. Apparently, she hated English and she did very well in Sciences. She tutored and volunteered at the hospital.

Then she moved to Tokyo. She happened to attend a school with 6 different Yuki Fujitas. He spent a month following the bread crumbs until it ended here.

A part of him shouldn't be surprised that he was staring at a hospital. He wasn't too surprised when he approached a black haired woman in a nurse outfit.

"Ms. Fujita?" He said.

A woman looked up from her work station.

"I haven't been called that in years. It is Sato now…but what can I do for you?" She said with a smile.

He thought about what to say for a while now. While he couldn't say the truth, he could say this.

"Thank you."

She blinked in confusion.

"Excuse me."

"Niko would have said thank you."

He watched as her confusion turn into shock.

"Niko…I haven't heard that name in years. I…how do you know it?"

"I worked in the hospital where you stayed. One of the older nurses told me your and Niko's story. I thought about it for a while. She would have said thank you."

"I…I…" She said as she tried to find the words.

"I believed that your presence helped her a great deal. Your positive attitude cheered her on. From what I was told, she was angry and lost for the longest time. She hated you…her life…everything. She thought that her life was worth nothing because she thought that she did nothing. I think that she came to understanding that by simply being…she was living. In end, she found her peace. I just wanted to say thank you."

He could see tears running down Yuki's face. He bowed slightly and turned to leave.

"Wait!

He turned around to see Yuki on her feet.

"I always wondered if she found peace. I am glad that I brought her some sort of comfort. She did the same for me as well. She always had these wonderful stories to tell…about school…about finding her prince charming…oh, the foods that she wanted to try. She had so many dreams. I could close my eyes and image them all. I just wished that I could give them to her…but…Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." He said.

"Would you wait just a little while long? I'm about to go on my lunch break. I would love to talk to you more."

"I would like that."

"Just meet me out in front of the hospital. I will be there shortly."

He nodded his head then he turned away and left.

The moment that he stepped out of the hospital, he caught the smell of hotdogs in the air. He smiled slightly. It was almost a thank you from Rei.

You're welcome.

End

A/N: Originally, I was going to kill her off. Sort of mirror to Apples to Apples. The more I wrote it…the more I decided against it. Bunnies are weird. XD Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
